Abstract Scientific Core 1 Scientific Core 1(SC1) provides imaging capabilities that are used broadly throughout the Program Project. The core performs: a) microscopic imaging; b) in vivo thrombosis and angiogenesis models; and c) isolation of cells from mice for ex vivo experiments. Microscopic imaging is by far the major service of this Core. This portion is organized to take advantage of the existing instrumentation and expertise within the Lerner Research Institute of the Cleveland Clinic. The instrumentation includes 6 Leica DM Microscopes, two Leica DMI6000 microscopes for time lapse imaging, a TIRF system, two Leica TCS-SP2 laser scanning confocal microscopes, a Leica SCN 400 slide scanner, a Leica laser microdissection system, LI-COR Odyssey, laser-based scanning system for gels, in-cell Westerns, ELISA/FLISA, EMSA/Gel Shift, Protein Detection, and a new FEI Tecnai G2 Spirit BioTWIN Transmission Electron Microscope equipped with an 11MPix Gatan Orius 832 CCD camera. Beyond the instrumentation is the true expertise of the Core Co-Director, Dr. Judy Drazba, who has more than 20 years of experience in microscopy, hands-on familiarity with all of the instruments and the ability to train investigators from all of the projects in the appropriate use of instrumentation and in the interpretation of data. The in vivo portion of this core performs thrombosis, hemostasis and angiogenesis models in mice. The models to be performed are FeCl3 and rose Bengal induced thrombosis to the mesenteric and carotid arteries, tail bleeding to quantify hemostasis, and matrigel plug and RM-1 prostate tumor as angiogenesis. The portion of the Core is led by Dr. Eugene Podrez, who is experienced in the performance of these models and led a similar and successful core in the previous funding period. The third element of SC1 performs isolation of murine endothelial cells and smooth muscle cells. These cells are used in two of Projects and having these isolations performed by experienced technologists adds to the success of establishing such cultures and the uniformity of behavior of the cells. By providing skilled leadership and organization, SC1 epitomizes the value that can be gained from centralization of key functions and expertise within a Core within the Program Project.